My Ship Drifting Through the Sunset
by golfer
Summary: Taking place after Super Smash Bros Brawl, Samus and Meta Knight are getting married, but someone interrupts their cerimony. Mewtwo and Lucario explore deep within Samus and Meta Knight's past to prove they belong together. Read and Review please.


Meta Knight was in the long hall. It was a sight to see, indeed. He was in a tux and was awaiting his bride. Samus, in a beautiful dress, walked towards her groom. The day before, Peach and Zelda helped her pick up a dress. "You have one of the best figures ever" Peach said. "This dress will make Meta Knight's mask fall off."

It had been several years since the assembly of Super Smash Bros Brawl. The smashers had separated, but remained friends. Samus and Meta Knight stayed in contact, and when the word spread about the two getting married, everyone assembled, and now were there. Everyone came except Donkey and Diddy Kong (the no monkey rule was in effect), and Captain Falcon. Everyone else was there. Many of the guy smashers fell over when the beautiful Samus strolled through. Some of them hid it well. Now, there was no preacher (none of them wanted to wed two smashers) so Mario took that place. His accent made it all the more amusing. Mario spoke.

"Now, if a there is a anyone who does not a want me to wed them, a let them speak now or forever hold a their peace." Everyone, as per tradition, looked around. Snake was tempted to raise his hand, but Meta Knight shot him a quick red eyed gaze that made him think again. When Mario was about to speak, they heard a loud, obnoxious voice.

"FALCON…PUNCH!" The doors shot open, and began to burn. Captain Falcon shot up to Samus in no time. Samus was furious.

"Craptain D. J. Falcon! (ask if you don't get it) What the ** are you doing?!" Captain Falcon looked with sincerity at Samus.

"I-I,-love you Samus!" Captain Falcon screamed. "And this puffball won't change that you and I are meant for each other!" Samus was in shock. In fact, everyone was. Except for Meta Knight. His eyes not only turned red, but _glowed_ red. Captain Falcon wasn't afraid. "Bring it on puffball! Come on!" Captain Falcon was ready for a fight. Mario was angry because he had to suffer with working with Bowser to arrange the wedding. He clenched his fist and it began to smolder. Nobody wanted to see Falcon ruin the whole thing. Luigi began to thunder (by that, a small thunder sound came from him, it's a lot like Mario). Pikachu (he's funny in a tux) was beginning to electrify in his cheeks. Everyone was prepared. Before an all out brawl began, Mewtwo and Lucario synced their voices to make it louder in everyone's mind. Everyone held their ears.

"That's enough!" They both said. They turned to Captain Falcon. "Falcon, we understand you believe Samus is destined to be with you. However, their fates were decided long before you were ever born." Falcon became nervous, and so did Samus and Meta Knight. Everyone else was freaked out. Mewtwo and Lucario continued. "We will show you. Focus on your minds, and you shall see what happened on that day." Everyone closed their eyes by instinct, and a movie of sorts began to play in their heads…

_Little Samus was walking along the surface of Zebes. She was skipping. Samus had finished her training, and had the whole day to herself! She tripped over a blue ball. She looked at what had tripped her. It was indeed, a blue ball. It was pretty big, but still kind of small. She held it. It appeared normal, at least until she turned it around. It had a metal thing on it. It was a scary mask. Samus became afraid and dropped it. She was about to walk away when she heard a groan. Samus looked back and saw the ball move. Samus ran to it, and the blue ball opened it's eyes. It was a light yellow. Samus thought it was a monster, and dropped it again. The ball stood up, and Samus saw it had purple shoe foot things. It just stared at Samus with unblinking, hypnotizing eyes. Samus went up to it, and held it. She was still afraid, but something about it made her want to approach it. The ball spoke. "My name is Meta Knight. What is your name little girl?" Samus looked at Meta Knight. She was quite young, so being called "little girl" made her laugh. She finally responded._

"_My name is Samus!" Samus looked at the little "Meta Knight" and smiled. Meta Knight smiled too. _

"_My, what a cute name for a cute little girl" Meta Knight responded joyfully. Samus smiled._

"_You wanna come inside?" Samus asked. Meta Knight nodded and Samus picked him up. He wasn't heavy at all, in fact, he was very light. Samus carried her all the way to the one large building. _

_This building was actually made of separate buildings. Some was for housing. Some, for training. And some was for fun stuff. Samus got there, but Meta Knight said "I don't know how I landed here, but I remember something bad shooting me off Popstar, and now I'm…here. How will I ever get back?!" Meta Knight became sad, and he looked at the ground. He missed his home, and knew he may never get back. "All my friends. All my men. Gone." Samus looked at the poor knight. _

"_Don't worry Meta Knight; I'm your friend" Samus said softly. Meta Knight smiled at his new friend. "C'mon, let's get you inside. Are you hungry?" _

"_A little" Meta Knight mumbled. He allowed Samus to carry him inside. He saw several bird things there. All of them were staring at Meta Knight. Meta Knight became self conscious. A large bird thing stopped Samus. Meta Knight became frightened, but Samus seemed happy. _

"_Hi Old Bird" Samus said happily. "Meta Knight, these are the Chozo, and this is Old Bird." Old Bird looked at Meta Knight, and asked "Uh, Samus, can I speak to you alone?" Samus nodded and let go of Meta Knight. Meta Knight just stood there while Old Bird pulled Samus to the side. _

"_Are you insane?" Old Bird quickly asked. "That thing is a monster. Look at it's yellow eyes!" Samus put on an angry face._

"_Why are you judging the poor thing Old Bird?" Samus asked Old Bird. "He's so small, and, helpless." Old Bird, however, would not be swayed._

"_We have to get rid of it. Samus, it's for the best." _

"_But he's my friend!" Samus protested._

"_I want to hear nothing of it. Did it tell you where it's from?" Old Bird asked curtly._

"_He, you mean he. And HE said something about a place called Popstar" Samus responded. Old Bird shook his head. _

"_Well IT is going to have to go back. I know where that planet is. We can sling him off in that ship slinger. It shouldn't harm him." Old Bird was talking about a large sling, where objects were placed and launched. Think of it as a high tech cannon or catapult. Old Bird picked up Meta Knight and put him in the ship slinger (don't pester me about the name). Meta Knight seemed sad about him leaving his friend. _

"_Bye Meta Knight" Samus yelled out as the launch was preparing. _

"_Bye Samus" Meta Knight yelled. They were counting down. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. The slinger thing shot Meta Knight out like a bullet, and he was on a high speed trip back to Popstar. _

"_I'll miss you" Samus and Meta Knight both thought to themselves._

"That was YOU?" Samus and Meta Knight both asked. Everyone else was touched at the story. Captain Falcon was not impressed.

"Oh come on!" He said rolling his eyes. "None of you can be buying this crap, can you? Seriously, they couldn't have met! Meta Knight must have put Mewtwo and Lucario up to this!" Captain Falcon got angry all of a sudden. His hand burst into flames. "And now, I'll end this. FALCON…" Mario knew what to do. He looked at Bowser.

"Bowser, a do it a now!" Mario commanded. Falcon was halfway through the PUNCH, when Bowser hit Captain Falcon across the room. Bowser picked him up and was about to mumble something when he turned around. "Hey, idiots. Unless you want to be owned, cover your ears!" Everyone, knowing to take dark magic seriously, covered their ears. Bowser said the words and Captain Falcon disappeared. "Mama Mia Bowser!" Mario said. "Where did he a go?" Bowser just shrugged his shoulders.

"What, am I an idiots keeper?" Bowser asked. Mario just shrugged and continued with the ceremony.

"With no further objections" Mario began, looking at a few guys, for example Ike, Snake, Marth. "You may a kiss a the bride!" Samus and Meta Knight thought for a second, wondering how to do this in front of everyone. Samus shrugged her shoulders and picked up Meta Knight. She ripped off his mask, and kissed him.

"Aww" everyone said quietly. Of course, if everyone does this, it's not quiet. Bowser simply put on a face.

"Why do you a hate love?" Mario asked. Bowser glared at Mario.

"I do not hate _love" _Bowser responded. Mario just smirked.

"Of course you a don't" Mario said sarcastically.

Samus held her new husband and said "Your ship or mine?" Meta Knight thought for a moment.

"My ship" he said. They got into the ship and sailed away into the beautiful sunset.


End file.
